A/The Story of Lily and James
by Megan4
Summary: This my first attempt at a L/J fic...it's kind of about when/how Lily and James first get to know each other. PLEASE R/R! :-) Thanks...
1. Default Chapter Title

(A/N-This is my first attempt at a Lily/James fanfic. I know it's cliché, but I found it easier to just go ahead and put them in Gryffindor. It's kind of about when they first really got to know each other, and perhaps, when they first started liking each other...Please R/R! Oh! And this is just the first part-more to come...)  
  
Collapsing into a soft scarlet colored chair in the early hours of the morning, James Potter and his three best friends were panting heavily combined with rounds of laughter all around.  
"Did you see the look on that hag's face?" asked Sirius Black, eyes flashing merrily.  
"You know she was wondering why some-" Remus Lupin trailed off and looked around to make sure no one was listening. The Gryffindor common room was deserted except for one person, and she was fast asleep on the table, her head resting on an open book. "Why some wolf and dog were hanging with a stag!"  
"You have to admit, we do look odd together," commented James, yawning heavily.  
"Good thing they could see me," Peter Pettigrew responded. "Just think-a rat, wolf, dog, and stag, all hanging out together-how odd is that?"  
The four friends laughed all at once. Everyone failed to notice that the sleeping girl had woken up.  
"What are you four doing down here?" sounded a voice behind them.  
James jumped. Sirius wheeled around in his chair to identify the speaker.  
"Oh, Lily," said Remus, looking peeved. "What are you doing down here?"  
"That's what I just asked you!" she retorted, her bright green eyes flashing. "I was studying, then I fell asleep. I even never saw you guys down here." She peered into each's eyes, as if trying to extract some kind of secret information they were keeping from her. "And, you, James, you should know better. After all, you are Head Boy."  
Lily Rileson was a fairly attractive seventh year girl. She also happened to be Head Girl. Her dark auburn hair hung past her shoulders, and she had brilliant green eyes that almost glowed when she was angry.  
James was slightly puzzled. What did Lily care if they hung out in the common room at four o'clock in the morning? She never really talked to them anyway. She was always hanging out with her other seventh year Gryffindor girlfriends. The only girl in their year that was friends with any of the Gryffindor guys was Rida, who always hung out with Carrick, the fifth Gryffindor boy in their year. As far as James could tell, Lily always seemed most interested in her studies.  
"Oh, get off it, Lily," Sirius responded. "We're going to bed." And with that, Sirius pulled James up from out of the chair and marched him over to the staircase leading up to their dormitory. Remus and Peter politely followed.  
What happened next, James didn't see, for his back was turned as walked up the long, spiral staircase. Lily's eyes flashed angrily, and while muttering under her breath, gathered her books and marched up the staircase on the opposite side of the common room.  
  
The next day, James had trouble keeping his eyes open in Transfiguration. The excitement of the previous night's events was weighing heavily on his mind, but the fatigue was far more overpowering. Sirius kept poking him in the arm to keep him awake. He was sitting up straight and listening to Professor McGonagall with false attention.  
"Mr. Potter!" she scolded, bringing James back to his senses. "If you cannot stay awake in my class," she threatened as James sat up abruptly, determined not to let himself fall asleep again.  
His gaze wondered and rested to the side of him, where Lily and her friend Sandy happened to be sitting. Lily was looking at him with stern disapproval, while Sandy whispered something in her ear. Lily glanced back at James again and started giggling.  
James could feel his ears turn red. Determined to stop the rising color in his cheeks, he turned his attention back to Professor McGonagall, who was talking very pointedly to a rubber chicken on her desk.  
  
Later that day at lunch, James sat with his three friends, planning that night's adventure. The four sat, huddled together at the table, talking very animatedly with each other. James was arguing with Remus about something, his arms flailing. Suddenly, he felt his arm connected with something solid behind him. Turning abruptly, he saw that he had knocked someone's goblet of pumpkin juice over, straight down the front of their robes. James's eyes traveled upward, from the spreading orange stain on the table, to the person's front, all the way up to their face...  
"Lily!" James sputtered, trying to ignore the raucous laughing behind him. "I am so-so sorry," he said rapidly, while grabbing a few napkins with which to mop up the spill.  
Taken aback, Lily sat looking at James cleaning up the spill, with a look of disbelief on her face.  
"Um, Lily," James started, after mopping up the table. "You have-you have pumpkin juice on your front."  
"Oh!" exclaimed Lily, startled out of her trance. "Oh dear! Here, I'll clean it up, you go ahead," she said, for the bell for their next class had just rang.  
"No, no," James protested. "I'll help; Sirius, you guys go on ahead," he said, waving his friends aside. After all, his mother had taught him some manners.  
After remaining behind for a few extra minutes helping Lily clean up (she had removed the stain from her robes with a simple Scouring Charm), they set off for Potions class together.  
Walking silently, side by side, James pondered the penalty he would receive for being tardy. Professor Greer, the Potions master, seemed to have a personal vendetta against James, and he knew he would pay for being late, no matter the reason. James thought Professor Greer wouldn't be so bad if they didn't have Potions with those foul Slytherins, especially Severus Snape. Lily seemed oblivious to the fact that they were late.  
"Lily," said James.  
"Yes," prompted Lily.  
"I really am sorry about the pumpkin juice," he apologized.  
"I know," responded Lily coolly.  
James couldn't help thinking of all the pranks he and Sirius had pulled on the Gryffindor girls. He doubted she really though it was an accident, but it seemed important that she really realize it was.  
"Honestly, Lily," he began, stopping her from walking ahead. She wheeled around to face him, his hand gripping her arm. "I didn't mean to spill that goblet on you. It was-it was an accident."  
"I know that, James," she responded impatiently. "You already told me that."  
"I know, but-but it's important you believe me." He didn't know what he was saying. Did he really care that she didn't think it was one of their usual pranks? He didn't know.  
"I do believe you," said Lily, trying to pull away from his grip.  
"You do?"  
"Yes! Now let go of my arm," Lily responded haughtily. James let go and she pulled away, rubbing the spot where he had gripped her.  
Oddly, James felt a rush of relief when she said she believed him. He didn't know it mattered so much. He supposed he just didn't want to get blamed for something he didn't really mean to do, or was it?  
Arriving at the door to the Potions dungeon, James felt the feeling of dread return to him. Professor Greer leered on the other side of the doorway, beckoning he and Lily inside.  
"Hmm," Professor Greer said thoughtfully, his coal black eyes boring into James's. "Let's see, Potter and Miss Rileson arriving late together. What were you two up to?"  
"Pro-Professor Greer, sir, I, er, pumpkin juice got spilled on me, sir, at lunch, and James helped me clean it up." Lily responded, her face flushing a bright pink. Her friends were giggling beside her.  
"Ah, Potter helped you clean up spilled pumpkin juice, eh?" queried Professor Greer, peering down at James, who was also blushing. To any gossiping minds at Hogwarts, he knew that this looked peculiar. To say nothing of the foul minds of the Slytherins, who were chuckling out loud at James and Lily's misfortune.  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter!" spat Greer, his coal eyes clouding angrily. "And never," he lowered his voice, "never be late to my class again. Now sit!" he barked.  
Unfortunately, the only two spots left were at an empty table in the corner. James glowered at Sirius, Remus, and Peter, furious they hadn't saved him a spot. Neither, it appeared had Lily's friends. Much to the Slytherin's delight, they were forced to sit together.  
Throughout the Potions lesson, James tried to avoid talking to Lily. He knew what Sirius would say if he saw James getting "chummy" with someone else, especially a girl. That was the only bad thing about having Sirius as a best friend. He knew Remus wouldn't say much, but unfortunately, he would follow Sirius's lead. Lily, it appeared, seemed to have the same frame of mind. She seemed to almost purposefully avoid James's glances, and only talked when she needed him to pass something.  
Unfortunately, Snape seemed to have noticed also. He was sitting at the table directly across from then, stirring his cauldron thoughtfully.  
"So, Potter," he began. "What were you and Rileson doing before class?" His eyes flashed merrily. Snape enjoyed getting James riled up.  
"Nothing you would do, Snape," responded James icily, "seeing as your parents never taught you any manners."  
"Potter!" snapped Greer, approaching their table. "No socializing during my class. Stay focused on your potion. We might be, let's say, testing it later."  
  
At dinner that evening, James tried to ignore his friend's perilous teasing. After all, he hadn't even done anything. Sirius just liked getting on anyone's case he was able to.  
"So, James," started Remus.  
"What?" growled James, expecting some smart-aleck response.  
"Are we going to go around Hogsmeade tonight? Or do you want to come back here?" questioned Remus, looking taken aback at James's rude response.  
"Oh, sorry, Remus," apologized James. "I was expecting some more of Sirius's rubbish about this afternoon. I don't know. I have a Quidditch match tomorrow, so I, er, I really need some sleep." He peered around at the dark circles under his friends' eyes and Remus's pale demeanor. "As do you."  
"I cannot help it, Prongs, old pal," responded Remus, looking older than his seventeen years. He smiled wearily. "Tonight is the last night I," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "transform. Trust me, if I could help it, I would."  
"Sorry, Moony," smiled James, using his friend's old nickname. "I didn't mean to be harsh. You saw how I almost fell asleep in Transfiguration this morning. I think over a year's worth of these monthly, er, prowlings has finally gotten the best of me."  
He looked up to make sure no one was listening. Much to his surprise and disgust, Lily Rileson was sitting right across from Remus, peering quizzically at him.  
How much had she heard? They certainly didn't want anyone to know about their accompanying Remus during his monthly transformations. Not even Dumbledore knew about their ability to change into Animagi, nor did he know about the Marauder's Map, a recent creation of the four friends'. He certainly hoped Lily hadn't heard enough to find out anything. Why was she being so nosy?  
She saw him looking at her and turned shyly away. She didn't want him to know she had been watching James. By the look of disgust on his face, though, it appeared he had seen her staring. She didn't even know why she cared. She had barely even spoken three sentences to the four in all her seven years at Hogwarts, despite the fact they had all their classes together. That group was a bit rowdy for her, so she stuck with her other friends from Gryffindor. Now, only by odd fate, she had been stuck with James twice in the past day. At least, she thought to herself, he appeared to be the nicest and best of the four. And, she giggled silently, the nicest looking. Color rising in her face, Lily put her head down. Now, why would she think that? She certainly didn't care what James or the rest of his friends looked like, nor what they thought of her. Sighing heavily, she pushed her plate away from her and rose from the table, casting one last glance in James's direction before she could stop herself.  
James saw Lily get up from the table and cast an angry glance in his direction. Oddly, he felt his face burn as the color rose in his cheeks. Thankfully, Remus didn't notice. James didn't know what had gotten into himself lately. In seemed, every time Lily even looked at him, he blushed. He couldn't figure out why.  
  
(A/N-Okay, I know this is a bit long for an actual chapter, but tough :). I'm having fun with writing this. I'll hopefully get the next part posted sometime soon (maybe today even?), though I cannot figure out exactly where this is going. If you're an angel, you'll R/R. Suggestions and constructive criticism are always appreciated.)  
  
Disclaimer-Unfortunately, God was not willing to bless me with the creative mind to invent these characters, so, sadly, they belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling, who apparently, is blessed with a much bigger brain than mine!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

(A/N-Okay, here's the next installment! Our story resumes the next day at a Quidditch match [Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw]. James is Seeker for the team. If you really love me, you'll R/R...Enjoy!)  
  
James scanned the field for any sign of the Golden Snitch. Trails of the commentary down below barely reached up to him.  
"Gryffindor leads, fifty to ten, and Wilkins has the Quaffle..."  
James thought he saw a slight glitter twenty feet below, but dropping down decided it was only the reflection off of a wristwatch.  
The game had been going on for about thirty minutes. With no sign of the Snitch so far, James had a bad feeling to game could go on for hours.  
Then, suddenly, he saw it. It sat, glittering at him from about ten feet off of the faraway ground. Putting on an extra burst of speed, James only hoped that the Ravenclaw Seeker hadn't seen his dive for the Snitch.  
It was getting closer and closer, until it was almost there. James took his hands off of his broom and...  
THUD!  
Up in the stands, Lily gave a little scream. She was sitting in the second row of seat with her three friends watching the Quidditch game above.  
"What is it?" her friend Sandy asked.  
"It's James Potter!" she said, stunned. "He fell off his broom and he looks unconscious."  
People streamed out from the stands down to the spot where James lay. A stray Bludger had come out of nowhere and knocked James in the side. Losing his balance, James fell ten feet to the ground where he hit with a sickening crack. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting in the top row of seats and struggled as fast as they could manage to get down to their best friend below.  
James felt his head swimming with pain. He felt groggy. There were white spots dancing in front of his closed eyes. Struggling to move, he felt a pair of hands holding him down.  
"Don't move, son," said a deep voice above him.  
Opening his eyes to find the speaker, he saw several faces swimming in the crowd above him. Professor Dumbledore was holding him down, his auburn hair and light blue eyes forming muddled images in James's brain. He could barely make out the images of his three friends struggling to break into the tight circle forming around him. And there were other people. There was a tall girl with auburn hair and green eyes peering down at him from above his head, her upside down face swimming in his brain. Lily?  
  
James awoke again in the hospital wing to find his three friends peering over him and grinning.  
"Hey, James," said Sirius softly. "You awake?"  
"Oh course he's awake, you dolt, his eyes are open," responded Remus, nudging Sirius in the side with his elbow.  
James sat up slowly, clutching the back of his skull. "Uh," he groaned. "I felt like I've been trampled by a few hundred fleeing unicorns."  
"Madam Pomfrey says you have to stay here overnight," Sirius said, shifting his weight.  
"So, uh, who won the match?" asked James, reaching for a slab of chocolate on his bedside table.  
"It was a draw. You fell before you could get the Snitch, so Ravenclaw's asking for a rematch," responded Peter, looking worried.  
Madam Pomfrey hustled in and shooed the three friends away. "Get!" she scolded. "This boy needs his rest!" she said as she pushed Sirius, Remus, and Peter out of the door.  
Once they had left, James closed his eyes again, preparing to sleep. Almost asleep, James heard a soft voice sound from above his throbbing head.  
"James?"  
He opened his eyes reluctantly. There stood an extremely pale Lily Rileson. She was clutching something in her left hand.  
James felt a memory coming back to him from the field, after he had passed out. Had it been her standing over him when he woke up? He couldn't be sure, but he seemed to remember those glowing green eyes...  
"You, er, I found this beside where you fell this afternoon," she said, holding the hand that held a piece of metal.  
"What is it?" James asked.  
"It's your watch. I think it fell off when you fell."  
"Oh," he smiled, taking the watch from her. "The clasp is loose; it's always dropping off like that."  
He lay for a minute, studying her. Her face was pinched, like she had been worrying about something. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face, the slightest touch of red in it. Her eyes are what got him. He had never noticed how brightly they glowed before. The strangest thought suddenly popped into his mind before he could stop it (boy he was glad Sirius wasn't a mind reader), she was pretty.  
Suddenly overtaken by this sudden revelation, James flushed. He smiled weakly at her, almost willing her to leave so she wouldn't see what a fool he'd become.  
Lily had been worried about James. He had taken a nasty spill after he fell off his broom, and quite frankly, it had worried her. She couldn't refuse what she was feeling, but she tried to force it deep inside her as she plucked up the courage to return the forgotten watch to him. Now he was looking at her with the most peculiar expression on his face. First, thankfulness, then thoughtfulness, then a deep admiration, he was staring at her face, then embarrassment. Now his soft brown eyes were almost pleading her to leave. All this without a single spoken word.  
She turned to leave before this got any sillier. For that James was grateful. She was almost to the door, when James called out,  
"Lily!"  
She turned around facing him, the color rising in her face.  
"Thanks," he muttered, flushing red as well before he turned over and faced the wall so she couldn't see him.  
To make a long story short, neither Lily nor James ever mentioned what had happened between them (had anything even happened, James often thought) that day. Never were any feelings spoken about or even dwelled on. They almost seemed to drop into their prior roles of not even acknowledging each other's existence. James hung out with Sirius, Remus, and Peter as he always had, and Lily hung out with her three friends.  
The year passed and drew to close. The Leaving Feast was a time of wonderful laughter and fun. Gryffindor had secured the house championship for the third year in row. The only time when Lily and James even acknowledged each other was when Professor Dumbledore had them stand in front of the school to thank them for serving Hogwarts as Head Boy and Girl.  
The train ride home was quite subdued for James. He felt an inexpressible sorrow for having to leave behind the best times he ever knew. Apparently, Sirius and Remus felt the same way too. They sat, all with depressed, morose expression on their long faces, no doubtedly reminiscing all the good times they had had together.  
When the train pulled into King's Cross, James departed the train with a heavy heart. He and Sirius looked at each other without speaking. They would be in touch.  
But it wouldn't be the same. They weren't school chums anymore; they were adults. Time for a real job. James had been offered a position on England's national Quidditch team, but he refused, taking a job at the Ministry of Magic. Remus was taking the summer off, and Sirius, well, who knew what Sirius was going to do.  
James started down the platform, hauling his heavy black trunk behind him, heading outside to catch a cab home. Then he saw her, and he knew what to do.  
"Lily!" he shouted, dropping his trunk on the platform and running in her direction.  
Lily turned around to face the caller. He bright green eyes opened in surprise as she saw James running towards her.  
"Lily!" he called again, panting. She looked quizzically at him, imploring him to finish his sentence. "Can I come visit you this summer?" This last part rushed out, as if he had to saw it before his nerves got the better of him.  
Lily studied his face. His black hair fell into face, wild as ever. His deep brown eyes gazed at her, searching her eyes for some kind of answer, imploring her to respond.  
James's heart gave a leap. Would she answer? Would she say yes? Suddenly, he didn't care what Sirius said or thought. He just wanted her to say yes with his whole being. He gazed at her, implored her to say yes.  
"Yes," she responded, smiling at his sweaty face. "Yes you can come see my this summer."  
On an impulse (later, James didn't know what had come over him.) he kissed her.  
Taken aback, Lily just stared at him after they broke apart. Grinning like a twelve-year-old, James backed away, gave a little wave, and ran to catch a cab.  
  
A/N-Oh gads! Okay, this was SUPPOSED to be a somewhat light-hearted cute story of how Lily and James first got to know each other and, maybe, how they grew to like each. It turned into some sappy romance. Durn, durn, durn, I can't even control my own stories! Grr...I'm disappointed in myself-but you don't want to hear me criticize myself, do you? Please review with some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Disclaimer-Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall couldn't be owned by me even if I paid them. Unfortunately, some genius named J.K. Rowling was fortunate to stumble upon them first. Darn.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N—Honestly, I never planned to write a third part to this little saga, but someone requested it, so here it goes! Please review if you really are a HP fan ?…

_James-_   
_How you doing? I heard something peculiar about you wanting to visit some girl over the summer. Remus said it was Lily Rileson! Is there something you're not telling me, Prongs? Don't worry—I won't tease you…too much. I've gotten a letter from Dumbledore this morning. Seems to be of the utmost importance. I don't know if it's secret or not, but it sounded like you may have got one, too. Could it be about our little "present" we left behind at school? I always thought Peeves would get blamed for that one. Hope to hear from you soon, but my owl's acting a little funny, so don't use her to send a reply._   
_-Padfoot_

James folded the letter from Sirius and put it into his robes. He too had gotten a letter from Dumbledore. It sounded serious to him, and he hoped Sirius was right, that it was only about a prank they had left behind at Hogwarts. James smiled at the signature. Sirius always enjoyed signing his nickname to letters to his friends.   
James sighed and pulled out his wand. He needed to Apparate to a nearby wood so the Muggles wouldn't see him. Otherwise the Ministry would have his hide.   
He waved it over his head, muttered a few words, and Disapparated with a small pop.   
Brushing himself off, James discovered he was still in his robes. Groaning slightly, he debated whether to return home and change into Muggle clothes, or to just try his chances and visit Lily in his robes. He chose the latter as he set off for the short walk to her house.   
Wringing his hands nervously, James had a last minute bout with nerves. The doorbell loomed in front of him, almost taunting him. He had no idea what Lily's parents might saw if a stray wizard turned up on their doorstep. He only hoped Lily was home. He had a strange urge to see her that he couldn't overcome. He rang the doorbell.   
A small square face peered at him from inside the house. She was an older woman, with brilliant green eyes and few wisps of gray hair tucked behind her ears.   
"Who are you?" she queried, studying James standing there in his forest green robes.   
"I—I" he stammered. "My name is James Potter. I am here to see Lily."   
Her face brightened. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "A wizard! Do come in." She opened the door and motioned him in.   
James had never been in a Muggle house before. He found it odd to stare at the still pictures and television set, all appearing very out of place to him.   
"I'll go get Lily," the woman (James assumed it to be her mother) said, disappearing into the kitchen.   
James peered around the room. Not wanting to break anything, he only stared politely at the stereo sitting in the corner near the back wall.   
"James!" came the exclamation behind him.   
James wheeled around to face a very surprised Lily. She was wearing a green sweater to match her eyes, and her hair was brought up neatly in a ponytail. Her hands were dirty like she had been working outside.   
James smiled.   
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked, still shocked at his appearance.   
"You said—you said," James faltered, slightly embarrassed. "You said I could come visit you over the summer."   
"Well," Lily began," I thought you might at least call first."   
"Call?" said James, slightly puzzled.   
"Oh nevermind, I guess you wouldn't call, would you?" Lily smiled for the first time. "Do you want to go out into the garden?"   
"Alright," said James as he followed Lily out the back door.   
She had been digging in a mound of dirt across the yard, her wand astray in the grass beside the fence.   
"Oh dear," she said, rubbing her hands together.   
"What?"   
"Oh my hands are dirty, that's all. I was working in the garden," she answered, picking bits of dirt off her hands.   
"Why don't you just use magic?" asked James, looking puzzled again. He didn't exactly understand too much about Muggles, choosing to goof off with Sirius rather than listen during Muggle Studies.   
"Well, I'd rather not when I'm at home. It makes me feel odd to be using magic when my mum's inside scrubbing the dishes with her hands."   
"Oh," replied James, looking slightly flushed. "I didn't know."   
"Well," she began. "What brings you here? What have you been doing all summer?"   
The conversation that followed was light chitchat. It was polite at best. James couldn't help thinking that anyone listening in would sure be bored beyond tears. He tried to put on a good front. Maybe Lily just didn't share the same interest as he.   
Eventually he left, Apparating back into his own small flat. Sirius was going to room with him as soon as the summer ended. He wanted to spend a holiday in France with his family first. James didn't know exactly what Remus was up to, and Peter hadn't been heard from since they left Hogwarts.   
James felt a little lonely without his friends. Oddly enough, he looked forward to meeting with Dumbledore next month just to see Sirius.   
Visiting Lily was the only break in the redundancy. James had taken a job at the Ministry of Magic, but having just graduated, he was starting at the bottom of ladder with only paperwork as his duties.   
Eventually the visits with Lily turned into something more than just chats in the garden. She Apparated to his flat a few times. They visited Hogsmeade together a once or twice. Lily even took him to see his first show at the pictures. It was a comedy about vampires, and James couldn't help but laugh at the inaccuracy of it all.   
Eventually he and Lily grew to be good friends. She was the only one James really socialized with in Sirius's absence. They grew to like and respect each other, almost as if to make up for lost time after school.   
The only thing he really kept from her was the details of his activities with his friends during school. He knew she would disapprove of him being an unregistered Animagus and doing something as dangerous as associating with a werewolf after transformation.   
The meeting with Dumbledore finally arrived. James had told Lily that he was meeting with Dumbledore, and she posted a few ideas of her own about the reason.   
"Maybe he just wants to see what you were up to," she said. "After all, you were Head Boy."   
"But you were Head Girl!" responded James. "And you didn't get a letter."   
"Then I don't know," Lily answered turning away from him.   
James glanced at his watch. "I've got to go now. Wish me luck."   
She looked at him and smiled. Then for the second time in his life, James had a strange impulse again. He pulled Lily close to him and kissed her. This time though, when she pulled away, Lily wore not an expression of shock, but an expression of satisfaction.   
"I've been waiting two months for you to do that again, James Potter," she breathed in his ear.   
He smiled at her, then turned to run and catch his train.

"Alright, I see that everyone has arrived," said Dumbledore, glancing around the room. There were several people there, Sirius, James, and a few others James didn't recognize. He thought he may have seen them around the Ministry a few times, but he couldn't be sure.   
"I would like to introduce the two newest members of our little team, James Potter and Sirius Black, both recent graduates of Hogwarts."   
"What is this about, Professor?" asked Sirius, looking puzzled.   
Dumbledore chuckled. "Just Dumbledore, Sirius, please. We will be colleagues now, not a time for formalities. I am no longer _your _headmaster.   
"We are here because lately the rumors about Voldemort have been getting worse. I have reason to suspect he is getting stronger, preparing for the worse round yet."   
James gasped. So that's what this meeting was about. He was being asked to help fight against Voldemort? He could have never guessed that one. Glancing over at Sirius, he guessed Sirius was thinking the same thing.   
The meeting rolled on. Dumbledore outlined a small plan of action they could take against Voldemort. After dismissing everyone else, Dumbledore asked James to remain behind. Sirius looked at him, wondering if he should stay too. James shook his head. Whatever it was, was between him and Dumbledore.   
"I'll see you back at your flat," muttered Sirius before he Disapparated.   
"James," said Dumbledore softly, prompting him back to reality.   
"Yes, Pro—I mean, Dumbledore?"   
"I do not want to frighten you, but I feel you need to know," began Dumbledore, his blue eyes no longer twinkling. "I have a good suspicion one of the people Voldemort's after might be you."   
"Me, why?" asked James shocked.   
"There are certain reason even you don't know, James, though someday you will find out. Not even known to yourself James, you are a very powerful wizard. I saw it in you when you came to Hogwarts, and I fear Voldemort may have got wind of it too."   
"But what does it matter if I'm good at magic?" protested James. "There are lots of wizards that are ruddy good at magic. Why me?"   
"He has his reason, James. I am just warning you to watch out."

The days into months and the months into years. James soon fell into a pattern. Work at the Ministry, visit Lily, talk with Sirius, meet with Dumbledore, and in his free time, try to fit in some sleep. As two years passed since he graduated from Hogwarts, many things happened in James's life. He grew even closer with Sirius, if that was even possible. They even welcomed Lily in their little circle, finally recognizing her as James's "most recent addition". He and Sirius tried to lead semi-normal lives despite the fact that he and Sirius were getting called to Dumbledore's office more and more recently. Lily often inquired what the meetings were about. James, of course, couldn't tell her. Then something Dumbledore told him struck him funny. It came after James told him about his recent relationship (If you could call it that, thought James) with Lily.   
"Well, James," said Dumbledore, the familiar twinkle back in his eyes. "There is always a time to act, and a time to stay still. This, my friend, is a time to act."   
James was puzzled. He assumed Dumbledore was talking about Lord Voldemort, but he couldn't be too sure.   
The next day, he and Lily were on a walk. He kept puzzling over what Dumbledore had said at the previous meeting. In occupied much of his mind. Lily sensed his distance.   
"What is it, James?" she prodded, stopping him from walking. Her eyes bored into his.   
Finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He told Lily everything. About the meetings, about Voldemort possibly being after him, everything. He poured out his soul to her.   
"What you need, James, if someone to support you," she said.   
"I have Sirius," James responded.   
"No, you need someone outside the circle, someone else to understand what is going on."   
"I wish my mum was still around," said James thickly. He had started to miss his parents more and more lately.   
He looked at Lily. She was staring sympathetically at him, her brilliant green eyes starting to fill with tears. Then it clicked. James finally understood everything. He understood what Lily had meant by needing someone else. He understood what Dumbledore had said about taking action. It all made sense.   
"No, Lily," he started gruffly, his voice stuck in his throat. "What I need is you."   
Her eyes opened in surprise. "What?" she said in disbelief, her eyes searching up and down to find meaning in his.   
"I need you Lily. I don't know what I could ever do without you," he responded, his throat not cooperating, his words sticking in his mouth unable to come out. He swallowed hard. A feeling of sickness washed over his body, making his knees start to shake. Was that really him talking?   
"James—" she started.   
"No, Lily, don't talk," he cut her off. "If I don't do this now, I never will. You're right, I do need someone to talk to, someone to support me, not just my best friend, but someone else. I love you, Lily Rileson. I love you more than you could ever imagine. And suddenly I find myself not being able to stand not being with you. Not seeing those fantastic eyes of yours. Not hearing your soft voice in my ears. I want you, Lily. I need you."   
"James, I don't know want to say," Lily stammered, still shocked at his revelation.   
"Just say that you'll come—come live with me. Marry me."   
Her mouth formed a small round O. Her eyes moved back and forth searching his, studying his every feature. She was so close he could feel her breath on his face. Then, suddenly, she leaned over and placed her lips on his on soft, but very meaningful kiss. When she pulled away, he saw her crying freely now.   
"I love you too, James," she said, tears streaming down her face. He pulled her closer and just held her there in tight hug, not wanting to let go.   
Finally, she pulled away. "But where would we live?" she asked innocently.   
A wave of relief finally washed over James, the feeling returning to his knees. He taken action and succeeded. Lily would be his.

After sharing the news with Sirius, he could only grin.   
"Only if I can be your best man, mate!" he said still chuckling.   
"I would want no one else, Sirius," responded James smiling.   
"I always thought Lily Potter sounded like a good name to me! Honestly," he said, lowering his voice. "Me an' Remus had a sort of bet going on whether you two would ever get together or not."   
"Sirius! I can't believe you did that!"   
"Well, you two had only been seein' each other for over two years. Had to happen sometime!" Sirius walked into the kitchen still chuckling.

After a few months, Lily and James were married. They settled down in small house in Godric's Hollow, not too far from the village of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Lily joined the inner circle with James and employed in the fight against Voldemort.   
After the recent discovery they were expecting their first child, James found out from Dumbledore that Voldemort was getting stronger and stronger. He also learned that there might be someone on the inside passing information to him about the Potters. It seemed Voldemort was after them both now that they were married.

Their newborn son arrived on July 31, much to James's delight. Lily insisted she get to name him.   
"He will be called Harry James Potter," she said, cradling him in her arms. "He looks just like his father."   
"He has your eyes, Lily, dear," James responded as Harry peered up at him through the brilliant green eyes just like Lily's.

Harry was a good baby. He grew in thick, unmanageable hair just like James's.   
News traveled swiftly that Voldemort was growing stronger than ever, and more active in his search for the Potters. Dumbledore again expressed his concerns that someone on the inside was passing information to him about the Potters. He urged them to hide. James refused.   
"I don't want to hide away like some kind of chicken!" he protested when Dumbledore came to visit them at their house.   
At his convincing, James finally agreed to allow Dumbledore to perform a Fidelius Charm on he, Lily, and Harry. Sirius was to be their Secret Keeper.   
After confronting him with they planned, Sirius was completely willing to help the Potters.   
"You know I'd give my life for you, James," he said. Then he had an idea. Sirius thought they should use Peter as their Secret Keeper. It would be the perfect bluff. Voldemort would never think that they would trust Peter with their lives, he would suspect that Sirius was hiding them.   
James reluctantly agreed. The Charm was performed and he and Lily hid safely in their house.

It was Halloween night, and James suspected something was wrong. They had been hiding under the Fidelius Charm for about a week now, and so far there had been no hitch-ups.   
Lily could feel something was wrong too. She bundled up Harry and lay him down for the night before joining her pacing husband in the living room.   
"There's something wrong, Lily, I can just feel it; there's something wrong," his eyes were bloodshot and worried. Lines creased his tired face.   
A blast of green light resonated from outside their yard. Lily screamed and ran into the bedroom to grab Harry. While scooping him up she could hear the door being blasted in and cold, heart-stopping laugh sound from just inside the house…

A/N—Okay, you guys know the rest. My story ends here—where Harry's begins. Damn, that really sucked. That was even sappier than the second part! Oh, well. I should just stick to non-romance HHR stories. Please respond with some constructive criticsm.

Disclaimer—The people above and the general plot are things that were born inside J.K. Rowling's creative mind. All mine could produce was this sappy little love story to put them together. That just proves she's much better than I am. (Much richer too)


End file.
